Reencuentro
by Eliii Shojo
Summary: Pensamientos de Yoh al volver a encontra a Anna luego de un mes de viaje y aventuras. Secuela de "Tus Camisas Yoh". YxA. Oneshot.


**Reencuentro**

Un mes aproximadamente habían pasado desde que Yoh emprendió viaje a la aldea Apache. Un mes donde tuvo infinitas aventuras y conoció nuevos amigos y…. enemigos. ¿A quién me refiero? Se preguntarán Uds. pues a Hao y a sus aliados.

De entre estos aliados, su más poderosa compañía son las integrantes del "Trío de Flor" o "Hanagumi", las cuales en un acto por sorprender a su querido Amo Hao, cumplen con ir hasta donde su "otra mitad" estaba, para medir su fuerza.

Una batalla se desató y las Hanagumi estaban a un ataque de ser las vencedoras cuando dos espíritus aparecieron para frustrar sus intentos… Zenki y Kouki, o mejor dijo, Anna Kyoyama, destruyendo así el Oversoul de Kanna Bismarch, ante la sorprendida mirada de los demás:

\- Anna: si quieren seguir combatiendo con gusto seré su oponente –pronunció, con una postura de combate y el 1080 en sus manos-

\- Kana: Zenki y Kouki –pronunció sin poder salir de su asombro y con cierto temor- quién eres?

\- Anna: soy la sacerdotisa Anna –dijo con su semblante serio de siempre- y me convertiré en la futura esposa del Shaman King –concluyó-

\- Kana: si ahora entiendo, vos debes ser –y a sus compañeras- Mari Machhi es hora de irnos-

\- Anna: van a huir?

\- Kana: el señor Hao dijo que no nos involucráramos con vos. Los perdonaremos por esta única ocacion –fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer-

Luego de esto Anna miró a Yoh directo a los ojos con su postura impecable y su seriedad característica, a lo que Yoh quedó estupefacto no sólo porque estaba ahí con èl, a miles de kilómetros de su casa, sino también porque se veía hermosa en su vestido negro de siempre… esperen vestido negro de siempre?.

\- Yoh: _y_ o _no le prohibí usar ese vestido tan provocativo, sexi y que le que tan bien…. Basta Yoh –_ se dijo mientras sacudía un poco la cabeza y cuando volvió a la realidad vio la insistente mirada sobre él- _por qué me mirará así? No se da cuenta lo loco que me estoy poniendo? O importa tratemos de actuar normal total lo importante es que está aquí con migo_. _Luego hablaremos sobre ese pequeño detalle –_ terminó y volvió a caer en cuenta de sobre la mirada de Anna pero esta vez sonrió y segundos antes de decir algo-…..

\- Ryu: cuanto tiempo sin vernos Doña Anna, uds siempre tan femenina con su corte cativa a cualquiera –dijo poniéndose entre el Shaman y la Itako y con un tono sumamente amigable y respetuoso para con la rubia-

\- Anna: -lo miró con cierto enojo por entrometerse, pero volviendo a semblante normal contestó- te lo agradezco –y disimuladamente vio la expresión de fastidio del castaño por haberle sacado su momento con ella, sonrió para sí al empezar a leer su mente-

\- Yoh: -su semblante cambió de alegría a enojo y celos en unos minutos al ver como Ryu se interponía entre él y Su Annita- _que idiota fui, yo y mis pensamientos idiotas, no pude decirle nada a Anna por encontrarnos de nuevo, seguro me matará, encima Ryu qué se piensa de hablarle así a MI Annita! Yo sabía que tendría que haber tomado medidas más drásticas._

Y hubiera seguido con sus pensamientos si fuera porque una vocecita lo sacó de ellos:

\- Manta: jijijiji Yo también vine –dijo con un toque de nerviosismo-

\- Yoh: sigues igual de chiquito Manta –dijo con emoción de volver a verlo a su amigo y luego vio a Anna la cual había cambiado su expresión victoriosa por una de enojo al verlo como se emocionó mas por ver a Manta que a ella- _que ilusa_ –pensó- _pero bueno, un poco de celos no vienen mal, pero bueno actuemos normal, total ella bien sabe que tenemos una charla pendiente_ –terminó y luego vio a Tamao- Hola –dijo ante la sonrojada y respetuosa respuesta de la rosada- tienes unos guardianes muy poderosos, nunca me has dicho que los tenias –digiriéndose a su prometida-

\- Anna: eran los guardianes de Hao –dijo con su tono normal de voz, dejando sorprendidos a todos excepto a Yoh que pareció no afectarle en nada-

\- Yoh: y por cierto –rascándose la cabeza- cuál es el motivo de tu llegada?

Con esta pregunta comenzaron las nuevas aventuras de Yoh con Anna a su lado vigilándola de cerca. Y su pequeña charla? Pues:

\- Anna: toma Yoh –dándole un objeto al castaño- te lo manda tu abuelo

\- Yoh: qué es esto? –viendo el objeto-

\- Anna: dijo que es un tesoro de la nación, así que vayas a romperlo –ordenó-

\- Yoh: pero que se supo que haga con esto?

\- Anna: no sé

\- Yoh: bueno no importa! –rió-

\- Anna: Yoh –lo miró-

\- Yoh: se a qué te refieres –dijo ante la sorprendida mirada de la Itako- te ves bien como siempre

\- Anna: vos también –contestó-

\- Yoh: -al ver que Manta, el cual los estaba viendo se fue con Amidamaru, y agarró a Anna de la mano y la acercó a él- pero me desobedeciste –se susurró-

\- Anna: Yoh…. Sabes que yo no te obedezco y menos me das órdenes –contestó como si fuera lo las obvio del mundo-

\- Yoh: lo sé –con castaditas en los ojos- pero- volviendo a acercarla- no te voy a quitar los ojos de encima-

\- Anna: eso espero –dijo con mira triunfal-

Fin


End file.
